


The Messenger and The Pagan

by AAFics



Series: A&A Roleplay - Turned - Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (oh righ thtis is autumn), (yea im a lazy asshole im sorry), Blood and Torture, I hate the bold-italic-underlining, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Torture, sorry - Freeform, we're too lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAFics/pseuds/AAFics
Summary: Sequel to the Guard and the Snake





	The Messenger and The Pagan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of -AAutumn

Gabriel and Sam found Dean and Castiel and the two angels flew their hunters back to their motel room. “Well sorry for the wasted trip… I didn't know Dad was gonna show…” Gabriel said softly. “But anyway.. I think you can go in and out of Heaven… he must not have a problem with it cuz he didn't say anything…” The Messenger winced. “Sorry… I got to go... getting called.” 

“It’s fine,” Dean sighed. “Now what? We go back to normal hunting…”

“I guess you do… just with angelic backup… see you later.” Gabriel said kissing Sam and flying away. 

Sam sighed. “Can you believe we were in Heaven?”

“It was so weird. My job was to guard a sleeping couple like a creep or something,” Dean shivered. 

“Well I gotta go take a tour of a jailhouse in Heaven…” Sam said.

“Well, we are a… that was fucking weird, anyway,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Wait, do I still have Michael’s grace in me?”

Castiel blinked. “Yes… you do… I will talk to Father. About that… and.. well other things.. I wonder if Gabriel is right about you being allowed in Heaven..” The angel rambled.

Sam chuckled slightly. 

“Okay,” Dean laughed. “Well, now… let’s just go to Bobby and rest, whatever.”

“Yeah totally. Meet you there Cas.” Sam said as he started packing.

Castiel nodded. “I will be back,” he said peeking Dean on the check and flying off.

“Where are you going?” Dean blinked.

“Dude.. he just said he was going to talk to his Father and aren't we going to Bobby's,” Sam said.

“Ah, right, fuck. I’m still so disoriented from the damn trippy experience…” Dean rubbed his eyes. “...I think I’m gonna sleep this off. Not a scratch on Baby, Sam.”

“Yeah. Yeah pack your shit and get in her first. Then sleep.”  
….

Gabriel landed outside the bar wincing again at the loud yelling in his head. “Damn Lo… what is your problem?” The archangel said entering the bar and glaring at the trickster.

“You went to Heaven,” Loki said coldly.

“Yeah… I had some things to do.. stuff to get. You know…”

“You saw Lucifer, you saw your brothers.”

“Yeah.. it was part of the things I had to do.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “You broke the deal.”

“Geez… I stopped the damn apocalypse by going Lo.. or did you want to world to end.. because it would have.” Gabriel snapped at the trickster. “You’re my friend but sometimes I have to do things you don't like. Deal with it. Deal or no deal.”

“You stopped what? Oh, please. Lucifer didn’t even show. It was no apocalypse,” Loki hissed before standing and going to Gabriel. “No show on Earth, anyway. But you know… your traveling result? My father died.”

“What? What does your dad kicking the bucket finally have anything to do with me. We both know he had enemies.” Gabriel said looking at Loki. He felt for the Pagan but what was his problem.

“Yeah, if only he was killed by one of those…. No. He was killed by three of your feathered siblings,” Loki hissed, slapping cuffs on an unsuspecting Gabriel. “Yes, there’s evidence. I have some different colored feathers and one corpse.”

Gabriel hissed as his grace was locked down. “They wouldn't… without reason or orders… and there were no orders..” He yanked on the cuffs. “Let me go Loki.”

“Oh, yeah, well, Kali survived the attack. She told me that they told everyone they were under Michael’s command. So guess what I’m going to do… maybe get a little revenge on that brother of yours.” the trickster growled and snapped them into his lair.

“You fool.. every angel is under Michael's command he's the leader of Heaven when Dad's not home… they were probably a portal group.” Gabriel growled yanking on the cuffs again. “Let me go.”

“Except you told me you lead some angels on your own, before. Also,” Loki grinned, “I kinda made a deal. Asmodeus?”

“It's _levels_ , you idiot. Portals are warriors they're under Michael.” Gabriel said before turning as he sensed a demonic figure approaching. “Loki? What did you do?”

“Told you. I made a deal.” 

“You fucking fool,” Gabriel yelled. 

Asmodeus smirked and raised a syringe. 

Loki shrugged and pushed Gabriel to Asmodeus. “So… Heaven.” 

“Yes… unless you would rather have Michael come to you..” The demon hissed as he plunged the syringe into Gabriel's neck taking his grace. Smiling as the Messenger cried out in pain.

“You’re helping me get Michael,” Loki affirmed, voice hard. “And contain him.” 

“Of course,” Asmodeus said. “And we have the perfect bait.”

Gabriel panted and glared at them both. “Not happening scum.”

“So how are we getting Michael?” Loki ignored Gabriel, instead deciding to snap up a metal collar and chain leash on Gabriel’s neck.

Asmodeus laughed. “Nice touch.. maybe add a ball gag and tail later. How are we going to get Michael? Baby brother here is gonna call him.”

Gabriel snarled. “Never. I will never call Michael into the hands of a two-bit villain.”

“Maybe a Plan B if that doesn’t happen… I get half of Gabriel’s grace and sneak to Heaven, you following me,” Loki suggested, “but I think the Messenger will call his brother.” 

“Yes. He will. But yes plan B if need be.” Asmodeus hissed.

“Okay, good. You wanna take him?” Loki grinned. “I’d like to see how you keep him. Is that a problem?” 

“Not at all. Follow me if you like.” Asmodeus said vanishing with Gabriel.

Loki vanished following the demon.

…. 

Asmodeus smirked as he forced the archangel into a tiny cage. “You can stay there while I finish setting up.”

“Hmm… what are you setting up? Anything I can help?” Loki drawled.

“Got any ideas to add to my levers. I got fire and electricity and holy oil. There are three more levers.”

“Fire, electricity, holy oil… hmm. Salted ice water?” Loki grinned and snapped. “Colder than ice water, more painful on wounds…” 

“Nice. Anything else?”

“Something I reserve for Michael would be… needles. But I guess dry ice will do the same.” 

The demon hummed. “Alright.”

“You fucking bastards. You won't get away with this or get Michael.” Gabriel growled.

“And why not, do tell?” Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’ll call for him or we will go and get him, either way.” 

“I won't call… and you can't get into Heaven. Auntie Amara will kill you.”

“Not when I have half-- or more-- of your grace and everyone knows how your vessel looks like.” 

“It won't fool her. She knows me. She helped raise me.”

“But will she see me?” Loki smiled. “No, she won’t. And you’ll call for Michael.” 

“Auntie will see right through you to you real being… and I won't. Never.”

Loki made a tut-tut sound before reaching for a lever. “Can I?” 

“Go ahead and play. I am going to sharpen my knives.”

The trickster shrugged and pulled a random lever.

Gabriel screamed as he was electrocuted.

“Oh, so that’s what the yellow do…” Loki laughed.

Gabriel panted with pain. That hurt.. that hurt…

“And now, the cold.” 

Gabriel whimpered and shivered at the icy water poured down on him.

“And more electricity,” Loki chuckled as he pulled the yellow lever again.

The Messenger screamed again.  
…

Sam was driving towards Bobby's when a sharp pain bit into his neck. The hunter hit the brakes as he bent double gasping for air. That hurt.. like there was no way that was a bee sting.

“What the fuck, Sam?!” Dean exclaimed, jerking awake. “Baby!!” 

Sam moaned his hand on his neck. Foot still on the brake. 

“Sam?” Dean frowned, reaching to the front seat to put the hand brake down. 

Sam moaned again. “Dean… what bit me?”

“Bit… shit. Shit… wait,” Dean pulled Sam’s hand off his neck. “Nothing bit you.” 

“It hurt… like a bite….”

“You need a doctor or… we can test you. But there's nothing.” 

Sam blinked. “It's fading… Whatever it was.. test for sure…”

“Yeah. Come on. Or you can ask Gabe, maybe he knows.” 

“Ma….AHHHHH!!!!….”Sam screamed convulsing in the seat. 

“Sam?!?!?!” Dean exclaimed. “Cas, CAS!!!” 

Castiel appeared in the backseat. “Yes… I was… what the…” The angel reached out to Sam. His eyes widened and he frowned. “I am sorry Dean… I can do nothing..”

“What is wrong with him?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Gabriel… Gabriel is hurt… and the bond is sharing the pain… symptoms…”

“Shit. We gotta find Gabe.” 

“Yes we do…” Castiel said as Sam screamed convulsing again. “And quickly..”

“How do we find Gabe?” Dean growled.

“I do not know.”

“Can we trace the bond?” 

“I will try..but archangel trumps angel..” Castiel said softly as he carefully reached out with his grace and touched the bond. The angel jerked backwards in his seat. His eyes flashing blue-white then he just slumped over.

Sam was panting hard as the pain and what felt like shocks left him. “What the Hell? That hurt. Fuck that hurt.” The hunter shook with aftershocks. “Dean…”

“Cas-- CAS!!!” Dean exclaimed in panic. “CAS!!!!”

A groan rose from the backseat. “What? Where am I? Who are you?”

“What… what…” Dean froze. No. No. Cas? “...Cas…?”

“Castiel isn't here… who are you?” 

“...Jimmy?”

“Yeah.” The man said. “I feel horrible…”

Dean’s breath hitched. “I… I’m… I’m Dean. Jimmy…. What do you remember?”

“Saying Yes to an Angel..” Jimmy replied.

“Oh, no,” Dean said softly. ‘Castiel? Where are you…?’ “Uh… uh… Sam what do we do?” he whispered to his brother.

“You get us to Bobby. I can't drive..” Sam said softly.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dean said, climbing to the front seat, switching with Sam, and pulled the hand brake and started the car. “Let’s go. Pray to Gabe and Cas, find out where they are…” l

Sam nodded. ‘Gabriel.. where are you? What the Hell is happening?’ The hunter leaned against the window with a moan. ‘Castiel… Where did you go?’

Jimmy looked at the two males. “I need to go home.”

‘Dean… Heaven… coming back… rest…’

‘Cas… why? What’s happening?’ Dean looked at the rear view mirror. “Sorry, bud. Can’t do that….” he trailed off, feeling guilty.

….

Michael woke up and groaned, whimpering and hugging his knees. It wasn’t a good sleep… and of course he woke up, he should’ve known. Every day. He trained himself to wake up every day to train, wake early in the morning, pray, then took a quick shower and warm up, train a bit, maybe get some new moves, he gets those sometimes… and then go to the garrison and train a group. 

He looked at Raphael beside him and sighed. So nice to still be asleep… not being dumped at the cold reality where he had to choose what to do, what to do… and he still hurt. His knees, his elbows… so Michael just decided he’d… try to train alone. If he can’t, he’d tell the garrison he’s guarding Raphael. The oldest archangel slowly gets off of the bed and out the room, intending to fly to his room, get a sword, train in the Garden…

Raphael curled into his blankets watching through half-asleep eyes as Michael leaves. He whines lowly. He gave the warrior an out but… The Healer sighed and rolled to his feet wincing. It still hurt.

…

It hurts, it hurts… Michael winced as he fell to the ground, the feeling of failure sinking in. He… how is he going to lie to his garrison? Is he going to lie?

“Mike.. I thought you were resting.” God said walking up. “You should be.”

“I… I can’t, I have a job to do, I have everyone to protect, I…” Michael stammered before he sighed. “Father… may I ask something? Why… your vessel. Why were you hiding as a prophet?”

“I needed something to be close enough to help if need be.. and Michael I am telling you go rest. Everything is fine right now.”

The archangel sighed, looking downcast. “Yes, Father,” he mumbled before he got up and fell, and got up again slowly, biting his lip before he flew back to his room to return the sword.

God sighed he hoped Michael would rest.

…

Michael didn’t. He laid for a few minutes on his bed before he started stretching again in his room, slowly… then whimpered as it hurt too much. Okay, fine, he’ll… rest… he laid on his own bed, trying not to cry at the fact that he’s literally useless now. Thaddeus was right, wasn’t he? He’ll never fight again… 

……

Castiel landed hard skidding along the floor. He bit his lip and looked up at Lucifer who was in the Garden with Gadreel. The angel blinked once. Twice. Before losing consciousness.

Gadreel looked at Lucifer. “He not in his vessel…”

“Cas,” Lucifer shook the youngest angel. “Cas?” 

“What could throw an angel out of their vessel and knock them out?” Gadreel asked.

“I… shock? Pain?” Lucifer sighed. “We need to get him to the healers.” 

Gadreel nodded moving so he was holding on Lucifer's shoulders. “You carry him. I will follow you.”

“Okay,” Lucifer picked Castiel up and walked quickly to the healing wards. “...Cas…” he sighed. If only Raph wasn’t so injured…

“Yeah.. I think I saw Michael up earlier so maybe Raphael is too.” Gadreel said.

Lucifer groaned. “Damn it, Michael. But no, we should let them rest…” 

“Okay… but what if the others don't know what caused… this.”

“Then we ask Raph.”

….

“We’re here,” Dean pulled up in front of Bobby’s.

Sam blinked and slowly got out of the car holding onto the door as his legs shook. 

Jimmy looked at the taller male. “You guys sure you shouldn't go to the doctor.”

“Nope! Or at least Sammy said so,” Dean said, helping Sam inside. “Come on, Jim. Sorry, dude, but we got something to do. And… uh…” okay, Dean has no idea how to tell him he knows nothing of Jimmy’s home. Hell, he only knows Jimmy when Castiel mentioned him once…

The male huffed. “Fine..”

Sam let go of the door and took a handful of stumbling steps towards Bobby's house. 

“C’mon, Sam, lemme help you,” Dean grunted, using one free hand to knock on the door. 

“Get in here boys. What happened?” Bobby called.

“Sam got…. Dunno. Bit and shocked?” Dean put Sam in the nearest couch. “And this is Jimmy, Cas’s vessel. I think Cas is in Heaven.”

Bobby nodded. “Bit and shocked by what? Hello Jimmy.”

“Hello.” Jimmy said.

“Dean… I'm cold..” Sam whispered.

“Cold?” Dean said, frowning. “It’s… it’s summer.”

Sam shivered. “Yeah… like I am soaked in ice water and can't get dry..” The hunter said though chattering teeth.

“Damn it… we need to find Gabe and fast,” Dean growled.

Bobby went and grabbed blankets. Piling the blankets around Sam. 

Sam just huddled within the blankets.

“Bobby,” Dean sighed. “How-- how do we trace a bond? Cas… Cas tried, and he was thrown out of Jimmy, I…”

“Do I look like an angel to you? I don't know. We're gonna have to wait for Cas.” Bobby said.

“Right, right, sorry. Sorry. I…” Dean looked down, disappointment, worry, and confusion all welling up in him, and he didn’t even know where to start. Where should he start that… hmm… “Hey, Jimmy. So… who are you, anyway? Cas didn’t say much.”

Jimmy shrugged. “I am from Pontiac Illinois.”

“Illinois, huh,” Dean raised his eyebrows, “Do you, uh… need-- want to eat? We can get you some food. What do you like?” He was grasping on straws, here, damn it, he knows nothing about Jimmy and he wants Cas, his Cas, back…

“Food would be nice. Burgers?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

….

“So…” Lucifer bit his Dad-given vessel’s lip. “So… what caused this?”

“I'm sorry but I can't tell. He seems like he was shocked but there no evidence of it.” The healer said softly.

Lucifer sighed. “Okay, I guess… thanks,” he said, scratching his head in confusion. “I think we need to get him to Raphael…” he glanced at Gadreel. “Or to Dean. Dean should know. How to get Cassie back to his vessel, though?” the Morningstar wondered, frowning and tilting his head. “Love… can you take care of Cassie while I persuade the vessel to say yes again?”

Gadreel nodded. “Yeah. Be quick.”

The healer nodded. “I will go get Archangel Raphael.”

“Sure,” Lucifer said before thinking better of it. “Or… no. No, don’t. No. Raphael is off-limits, and needs to rest. No. I’ll bring Cas to Raph.”

The healer huffed. “Do as you please.. I only came because it was an Archangel who called.”

Gadreel blinked as the healer left. “Well.. that's nice… not.”

“THANKS!” Lucifer yelled, face contorted in fury and hissing in rage as he picked Castiel up and brought the younger angel and guard to Raphael. “Fuck them. Fuck them all… just because of the piece of shit…” he muttered as they made their way to Raphael’s room.

“What are you bitching about Luc?” Raphael asked softly from his doorway. “Castiel… what happened?”

“That’s what’s happening. Cas was thrown out of his vessel… or just came here without his vessel,” Lucifer said, frowning as he noticed Raphael’s gait. “Raph… you should be sitting. Use the wheelchair or something…”

“I was going to lay back down.. come in.. I will take a look at Castiel first.” Raphael said softly turning back towards his room and stumbling to the bed. “This phantom pain sucks..”

Gadreel watch worriedly. 

“So…” Lucifer said after a while, worried for Castiel and Raphael. “Look, Raph… we’ll probably go to Dean after this. I just…” he sighed. “This sucks.”

Raphael looked up. “Going to Dean would be smart… what I am trying to understand is why Castiel would mess with another angels bond. He got hit with a backlash from that. So we have a bonded pair in trouble and Castiel out cold. He will wake up in time.. probably a few more hours…”

“Bond…?” Lucifer frowned. “Well, we can go to Dean, or I can… and persuade Cas’s vessel to take him back. I mean,” the second archangel shrugged, “he’s taken Cas in before, and… well, I guess I can ask Dad to make a vessel for Cas if he really doesn’t care about Cas anymore…”

“Yeah… Bond. Cas or Dean will have to explain more… but yeah go… and Luc.. take Gad with you.. let him see earth.”

Lucifer smiled. “Yeah. But how do we get Cassie to his vessel, if the guy says yes? Like, do we… shove him in?”

“I will send him down when he wakes up. If the guy says no let me know and I will talk to Dad.”

“Okay,” Lucifer nodded. “Come on, Gadreel, let’s go. You haven’t seen Earth since…” he frowned. “The dawn of time? Hmm. That can’t do. Let’s go!”

Gadreel smiled and followed his mate wings twitching in excitement. “Hey.. this means you can take me flying…”

“Yeah, yeah I can,” Lucifer grinned in excitement, nearly jumping like a fledgling, letting his wings out in preparation and he shivers in anticipation. 

Gadreel hugged Lucifer tightly from behind being careful not to trap his mates wings. He kissed the back of his mate's neck. Wriggling in anticipation of flying for the first time in centuries. 

The Morningstar nearly squealed when he felt Gadreel kissing his neck, laughing happily. “Awww, I love you too… come on, let’s go!”

….

“I won't call. I won't…” Gabriel growled lowly shivering from the downpour of ice water. The Dad damned demon had drain his grace to dregs. 

Meanwhile, the trickster was contemplating how to get the target archangel, because it seemed like Gabriel was not going to break fast and hell if Loki wasn’t impatient. Fucking killed his family… just wait a bit. In a bit, Loki will get to Michael and he will make it hurt. 

“Gabriel… all talk.. you will call. Because you will do anything to stop the pain.” Asmodeus hissed. Reaching over and flipping another lever so both the blue and yellow levers were down. Watching as The Messenger screamed thrashing in agony. “He will break Loki. Just remember this is a trial run for Michael.”

“Hmmm, true, true,” Loki said coldly, remembering how he found-- no, not only him, how his sons and himself had found Odin dead. He didn’t like the other pagan god one bit, but… he was still family. “Hmm. What if he called for someone else?” Loki said lowly, quietly so only Asmodeus can hear.

“Then we get more toys to play with.” The demon laughed. 

“Oh, I see, good plan, good plan,” Loki laughed along. As long as he got his damned revenge. Fuck it, his sons shouldn’t have had to see the bloody mess… and if that didn’t give him his twins’ flashbacks. Fuck, he was so furious.

“I can see you are angry Loki. Why don't you make this more physical or… sexual..” Asmodeus said flipping the levers off. “Go ahead.”

 

“...maybe I can,” Loki drawled, walking and opening the door of the cage. “It’s kind of weird, fucking my own clone, but hey. Trickster. I’ve literally bedded giants…” he hissed, pulling Gabriel out forcefully. “...angel is just another species.”

The archangel was too dazed in pain to immediately realize what Loki said, but once he did, he thrashed all he could. “No, no, no!!!” Gabriel shrieked, trying to stay in the cage but fuck, his grip is so weak after multiple electrocution... No, no, fuck no, he was bonded, mated….

“You have anything I can put him on?” Loki said casually to Asmodeus, who shrugged and pulled up a breeding stand. “Oh, nice. Very nice…” the trickster said, forcing the struggling and crying Messenger on it, and summoned a whip.

“You can’t be serious. Lo--Ah!!” Gabriel cried out when his back was whipped harshly.

Loki just snarled and opened his pants, then snapped Gabriel naked. “Shut up unless it’s to call your damn brother.” he hissed before spreading the archangel’s ass, positioning, and then thrusted his cock in Gabriel and started fucking him viciously in anger and rage, barely hearing Asmodeus laughing at the view of an angel defiled by a pagan god.

Gabriel shrieked and cried trying to get away. “No. No. No. Loki… Please… Stop. No. No. No…

….

Lucifer finally landed at Bobby’s house after taking Gadreel flying for a long, long time, circling the Earth, relishing the fact that they were both free and the wind, the rain, everything was perfect. “So, how was Earth?” Lucifer asked, grinning as he knocked on Bobby’s door.

Gadreel still had his arms wrapped around Lucifer's shoulders his head resting on one arm. Breath huffing onto his mate's neck. The angel was fast asleep.

Bobby opened the door shotgun in hand. “Yes.”

“Hey. I’m Lucifer, this is my mate Gadreel… sorry, he’s sleeping. I wanna talk to Dean. Oh, and is Cassie’s vessel here?” Lucifer asked quickly, going straight to business, too physically tired to sweeten his words or whatever.

“Dean door!” Bobby yelled over his shoulder not moving.

“What?” Dean barreled his way to the door, a burger in hand. “...who are you?”

“Rude! Don’t I look good in this vessel?” Lucifer pouted. “It’s Lucifer and Gadreel.”

“Oh, yeah, they’re good,” Dean patted Bobby’s shoulder.

The older hunter huffed and walked back into his living room.

Jimmy glanced around the corner of the living room. “Dean these are really good.”

“Hey-- oh, cheeseburgers,” Lucifer commented, “nice. Nice. Very fattening. Seems like my deed made humans get good food?” he chuckled uneasily. “Anyway… hi. Castiel’s vessel?”

“The name is Jimmy…” Jimmy said nodding at Lucifer. “Angel.”

“Lucifer,” the Morningstar introduced himself. “...and I know my reputation precedes me, but I’m not… evil. I promise.”

“Lucifer then… yeah… Castiel told me.. Maybe you could help Sam. The kid is freezing co…” Jimmy said cut off by a scream from the living room. 

“Actually… I kinda wanna ask you if you want to help Cas a bit,” Lucifer said quietly, fidgeting. “...do you want Cas back in there?”

Jimmy sighed. “I want to see my family. My daughter.. but I will let Castiel back in.. just let me see them sometimes..” 

“I’ll tell Cas. I think if you tell Cassie he’ll let you see them whenever you want, have you asked him?” Lucifer tilted his head. ‘Raphael, the vessel said yes.’

“No he seemed really busy..” Jimmy said.

‘Good… Castiel is waking up.. have you talked to Dean yet?’

‘Not yet, I will,’ Lucifer said. “Just tell him, sometimes. He’ll listen. When he’s flying or something, like when these bozos are finished hunting…”

“Okay. I will. Thanks.” Jimmy said. 

‘Lucifer… Castiel is on his way…’

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Lucifer replied easily. “‘Kay, I need to talk to… where is he. Dean? DEAN!!!” he looked around. 

“Living room. Lucifer… fuck.. what is this?”

“What is what?” Lucifer frowned, going to the living room, carrying Gadreel to put on the couch before he froze. “Sam…? Why are you… what happened?”

“We don't know what happened.. he just started convulsing again.” Dean hissed as he held his little brother down with Bobby's help. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer cursed, quickly putting Gadreel down. After making sure his mate was okay, he immediately approached the hunters. “What’s with the… the blankets?”

“He was freezing. Said it was like he was in ice water and couldn't get dry.” Bobby said. 

“Freezing… I can help with that, but not… this. Not electrocution. Hmm… Cas was electrocuted, too…” Lucifer frowned. ‘Gabriel?’

Sam slowly stopped moving just breathing raggedly. “Fuck… fuck… fuck… that hurt..”

“Sam, Sam… how are you feeling?” Lucifer immediately asked. “Sam… is it cold? Is it… I dunno, anything?”

“It's fading whatever it was…” Sam said softly panting for breath. “Lucifer?... Something is wrong.. Cas tried tracking Gabe.. but then he just vanished..”

“Yeah, he got shocked out,” Lucifer mumbled. “Here, let me try…” he pressed his hand at Sam’s head… before quickly pulling back. “Hell?” he mumbled. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck…”

“Hell? What? Gabe said he was getting called…”

“Called?” Lucifer shook his head. “Whatever it is, it’s not good. Hmm... “ Lucifer bit his lip, glancing at Gadreel. No way he was taking the angel to Hell… no. No way in Hell, Heaven or Earth, ever. “Guys… I think… I’m going to check on Gabe…” Lucifer said softly. “Can you… take care of Gadreel? He’s… well, he can’t really fly yet, and Hell… I think it’ll terrify him a lot.”

“We can.. but can he be away from you yet.” Castiel said softly from the door. 

“Uh, good question. Cas, I can’t possibly get him to Hell,” Lucifer protested. “And I’m too tired to go to Heaven, right now. Fucking holed atmosphere heated me up too much… and Dad’s busy. With Raph and Mike resting… he’s fucking busy as hell cleaning up the four fuckers’ mess.”

“So stay here. Cool off. And we can test how far you two can be apart then figure out what to do.” Castiel said softly. 

“Yeah. I can do that…” Lucifer said, sighing and sitting on the couch. “Maybe… maybe we can block Sam’s bond first.”

“No!” Sam snapped before looking at Lucifer with wide eyes. “Please… don't…”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m just saying because you seem very, very much in pain, so…” Lucifer raised his hands.

“I am… but… please… don't take it… please… it's might be all he has…”

Lucifer quieted down at that. It was true. It was true… maybe it was… “So now what? We ask Mike to help? ...I don’t even know if he can.”

“I don't know… wait for Gadreel to wake up then go from there… we don't even know where in Hell Gabe is.” Sam said softly.

“I think I do,” Lucifer quietly said. “...we can’t possibly ask those soldiers again. They’re cleaning up the mess in the garrison, already… I just… what do we do, now? Wait? This is bullshit! We can’t just fucking wait!” Lucifer’s voice get louder and louder as he got more frustrated with the situation, hissing and gripping his thighs trying not to snap.

“Starlight… what's wrong?” Gadreel asked softly as he blinked awake.

“Your sure he's in Hell.” Bobby said.

“Very,” Lucifer said quietly. “Very. Hey, love… you fell asleep…” 

“I got a way into Hell.” Bobby said.

Sam had stiffened. “On God… On God no….”

“...How?” Lucifer asked Bobby. “How? If we… if we can… we need to send someone after Gabe.” 

“Let me make a phone call.” Bobby said pulling his phone out and calling someone. “It's me.. I need a favor… yeah I know… okay thank you..” The hunter looked at Lucifer. “Where is he?”

“Hmmm,” Lucifer hummed, looking at the phone in suspicion. “In Hell? Gabe’s most likely in… in… Asmodeus’s chambers. Why would he be in the banished prince of Hell’s place, I don’t know.” 

Bobby nodded. “Asmodeus’ chambers.”

“Are you out of you mind Robert?” Crowley said appearing in the room. 

“Crowley?!?!?!” Lucifer hissed. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Bobby, what the hell?” 

Crowley spun around. “Lucifer?!?!”

Bobby just growled. “Will you help or not!”

Crowley sighed and looked back at Bobby. “I'll help you.”

“What do you know about Asmodeus, anyway? Isn’t he, like, out of Hell and away?” Lucifer spat out the questions. “I swear, if he does something to…” he trailed off.

“I know he is back in Hell and friends with Loki.” Crowley said.

“Can you kill him? Painfully… please….” Sam hissed out. 

“Friends with Loki? I thought Loki was…” Dean looked at Sam, confused. “He’s not Loki? But he goes by Loki, what the hell?” 

“You can have an angel blade,” Lucifer said unamusedly, summoning one and giving it to Crowley. “Just… kill him, if you can. Don’t you dare ask why I can’t. I can, but the circumstances…” 

“Yeah he not…” Sam whispered.

“We will do anything for our mates.” Crowley said taking the blade slowly and staring at it. “Even go into a Prince of Hell’s chambers.”

“Who the fuck is your mate,” Lucifer said, dumbfounded, before the realization sunk in. “No. No way. Seriously?”

Dean blinked. “Mate? Whaddya mean, mate-- oh fuck, Bobby?!?! So that-- that kissing thing, that’s not for a deal?!” Dean exclaimed, staring at Bobby as if he’s spouted another head. He then glanced at Crowley. “Why did you show it to us?!” 

“Guys… Guys…. GUYS..” Sam hissed. “Go get MY MATE now!”

Everyone went silent, staring at Sam.

“Okay, uh, Crowley, you can go,” Dean awkwardly broke the silence.

Crowley vanished.

Gadreel blinked at Lucifer then looked at Sam. ‘He sounds odd… does he normally yell in the middle of sentences.’

“Sam… are you okay?” Lucifer cautiously asked. “Sam. I know he’s your mate and you’re worried…” 

“No I'm not okay… he.. they… he… MINE!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sammy,” Dean said, instantly at Sam’s side. “Whoa. Sam. Calm down. Calm down. What are they doing? We know Gabe’s yours, so….”

“Calm down… calm down…” Sam hissed out his eyes flashing. “I will not calm down… Gabe is MINE and mine alone…”

“SAMSHINE!’

“What the fuck-- Gabriel?!” Lucifer breathed out. “I heard that. Loud and clear. What the fuck-- Gabe…” _‘Gabriel!!! What is happening?!?!’_

_**‘Sorry… I… can't… SAMSHINE..’** _

_‘Can’t what?! Calm down, Gabe, talk to me, don’t--not to everyone. Please. Please. Concentrate on me.’_

_**‘LU LIT… make him stop…. SAMSHINE..’** _

_‘Make him stop what? Look, we’ve sent someone to get you, okay? Gabe?’_

_**‘NO…. STOP….’** _

Sam growled. “Whoever it is I'm going to…” Sam looked at Dean. “Will you torture someone for me? To death?”

“Sam.” Dean looked at him sternly. “Are you kidding me? No. Not after Hell, I… Sam… why? Why are you--damn it, Sam, what’s wrong?!” 

“I think… I think I know…” Lucifer whispered, sweat beading on his forehead as he went to Gadreel and pressed himself to his mate’s side. “I think I know what’s happening…” 

Gadreel whined lowly. “You're right… I'm glad you could only hear me…”

Sam just dropped his head into his hands and cried. “Oh… no… no….no….”

“....Sam…” Lucifer whispered. “We… we need to help. Something. I dunno. We just… we need to…” 

“We have to go after him… Lucifer we have to… to.. to… be mated and have that… it's worse than anything else.” Gadreel whispered hugging Lucifer tightly his face buried in Lucifer's neck as he fought against his own memories.

“We… can we? Gadreel. Love, I am not taking you to Hell. Never. No,” Lucifer refused in a quiet voice, torn. He… his little brother… but his mate…

“You're not. I'm going with you. You're not taking me… Luc.. we have to help him… we have to… please…”

“No. Gadreel, I get it, I get it, but you… in your condition, no. No.” 

“Lucifer… Starlight… I can stay in your office… we just have to… Starlight… Gabriel needs help…”

“Okay, okay, fine. Fine. We’re going. Okay.” 

“Thank you…”

“Bobby? You can call your mate off. I’m going.” 

Bobby nodded and did.

…..

“What was that?” Michael whispered in horror. He had a bad, bad feeling about this… he painfully stood and flew to Raphael’s room. “Raph. Raph…” 

“Did you hear that?” Raphael asked.

“Yes, yes I did… Raphael, I need to go… Gabriel….” Michael gulped. “I need to go…” 

“We need to go… Dad as Heaven… but maybe Auntie…”

“Auntie is helping Father and you know how she is. If we tell her, she will tell Father, and…” Michael sighed. “Heaven will be in ruins. It’s already bad enough with the-- those four’s lackeys…” 

“So we go… alone.. okay… let me find my blade… I put it somewhere around here…” Raphael said softly looking around his room.

“You need to stay,” Michael said. “Raphael. Rest. Gabriel will need you to heal him.” 

“But…” 

“No buts, Healer, please. I… I don’t think this will be easy, so we will need you. Please,” Michael softly said.

“Okay… I can't find my blade anyway..” 

“Okay,” Michael said, briefly hugging Raphael before flying away.

Raphael dropped back onto his bed staring at his ceiling. “Oh… there it is…”

…

“He called,” Loki said in surprise a few moments after he came, laughing. “Oh, Gabriel…” 

“You…. You…. I'm going to kill you…” Gabriel whimpered between sobs. 

Asmodeus smirked. 

“You can’t even do anything right now,” Loki taunted.

“I'm not the one you need to worry about. My mate is. He will hunt you to the ends of the earth..” Gabriel growled.

“You want him to enter Hell?” Loki smiled sweetly as he fixed his pants. “Sure. He’ll end up in the… what do you call it? The racks.” 

“You don't know who your dealing with..” Gabriel hissed.

“You talk to much.” Asmodeus said. “Loki care to help me.” The demon asked snapping up A needle and a length of thin wire. “I got this special for angels. It's from the blades I melted down.” Asmodeus said fingering the wire.

“Interesting concept,” Loki slowly said, eyeing the wire and needle in distaste. He knew how it felt. “...Do you want to do it? Go ahead. I’ll just… watch. My needlework is not that… good.” 

The demon grinned bending down and started sowing. 

Gabriel whimpered and cried out before he was just grunting.  
….

“Okay, Gadreel. You stay here,” Lucifer said as they arrive in his office.

“I will. I won't leave this room.” Gadreel said sitting down in Lucifer's office chair.

Lucifer waved, creating a bed and a huge ice box. “That’s drinks. That’s bed,” he said, snapping and creating a fridge. “That’s food. Get whatever you want.” 

“Okay… I'll be fine… You go get Gabe..”

“Okay. Bathroom’s that way. See you, love…” 

“Be careful.. and Starlight.. check in with me…”

“I will.” 

Gadreel nodded and settled down in the chair. He looked at the bed and slowly got up and walked there carefully. 

Laying down on the bed Gadreel rubbed his chest. The bond arched. He rolled over and tried to sleep.i got kicked out of docs 3 times akdjsjjs yep

….

Lucifer flew, his bond aching. Ow… sorry, Gadreel… sorry… he then arrived, just around the corner and…

He stared. Michael?! He wanted to hiss, but he didn’t want to attract attention and so only watched as Michael slowly opened the door and peeked in.

…. 

Michael arrived in Hell, having traced Gabriel using the archangel’s links. Okay, his joints were in excruciating pain, but whatever. He didn’t care, he thought as he smote demons on his way, he didn’t. Why was Gabriel here, anyway? 

He arrived at a door. Is it here? He opened the door slightly, peeking in and his eyes widened, biting his lip to stifle a gasp.

….

Gabriel glared hatred at Loki and Asmodeus as the two circled him. His mouth was a bloody mess. Everything hurt. Mostly his mouth and his ass though. Bastards. Luc… hurry…

Loki lazily looked around the room when his eyes caught a movement of the door from his peripheral vision. He grinned at Asmodeus. “We have a guest,” he mock-whispered.

The door immediately, slowly, silently swung back closed as if the one opening it was afraid.

Gabriel whimpered.

Asmodeus smirked and nodded grabbing his whip. He flicked the door open with a gesture and sent the whip though the now open door. The demon laughed as he caught Michael by his neck a sharp movement forced the archangel into the room. “Well.. look what the dog dragged in. Good doggie.” The demon said patting Gabriel's head mockingly.

Michael choked as the whip curled around his neck and jerked him inside, making him fall to the ground on his face as his knees failed him, again. 

“Oh, well, well, well…” Loki got up and stalked over to Michael and grabbed his hair, lifting the archangel off the ground. “Well. Look who it is. Whatever shall we do to you?”

Asmodeus smirked. “Why don't we started with cuffing and draining him.”

“That will do,” Loki said, and to Michael’s horror, slapped the cuffs on. “Oh. So uncreative… we forgot. Why not just… collar him with inward spikes?” he changed the cuffs to a collar that bit Michael’s upper neck, on top of the whip, and the archangel whined in fear. No. No. No more… why… how did they have these equipments…

Asmodeus laughed and flickered the whip so it lashed Gabriel. “Any ideas and he pays.”

Gabriel gave a muffled scream and stared in horror at Michael. _‘Brother…’_

‘Gabriel… Gabriel… what do they want…’ Michael cried out.

“Well,” Loki narrowed his eyes. “Let’s get the new dog settled in.” He pushed the oldest archangel inside the cage. “Hmm… I think ice water would do good, yes?” 

“I think so.” Asmodeus said with a cold grin.

‘You… Loki wanted you….’

‘Me…? Why?’ 

“Oh, wait… Asmodeus,” Loki called, pulling Michael out again by the neck, making blood drip down the archangel’s neck. “You want his chainmail? I can see it under the simple tunic…” 

The demon laughed coldly and moved to Michael's side quickly stripping the archangel. “Thank you Lo.. These are nice..”

“The warrior archangel’s armor,” Loki whistled. “Must be good.”

Meanwhile said archangel was thrashing as much he could in the collar, but… well… he was still recovering… and it’s cold. Why is it cold…  
….

Lucifer watched in horror as Michael was jerked inside. He could see how Michael was clearly still recovering… shit, shit shit… what can he do… can he smite the ones inside from here? But what if he hurt Gabe… 

Ah, hell. Give him five minutes and he’s barging in, fuck it.

….

Lucifer barged in the room prepared to smite. “YO BITCHES!!” He yelled, sending his grace to smite.

He had, however, failed to notice that the two archangels were positioned in front of those two…

Gabriel's eyes widened and he jerked in the breeding stand. Shivering in pain and fear and the freezing temperature. ‘ _Luc….’_

Shit, shit shit shit shit-- Lucifer tried pulling his grace back, but a sudden pull was hard. Fuck. Fuck-- 

He managed to twist the grace a bit, taking half the strength back… and torn it to three, one missing all target, one scratching Gabriel and Asmodeus, another scratching Loki and Michael. The last two was not enough to actually, permanently injure, but definitely hurt…

Asmodeus hissed in pain and anger. Shaking the effects off he lashed out with his whip. Hitting both Gabriel and Lucifer in his rage. 

Gabriel hung limply in the breeding stand. 

Michael toppled over, too much in pain.

Loki growled in anger and snapped the door closed.

The Morningstar was surprised and hissed in pain. What the hellish weapon is this, able to hurt an archangel? “Fucker,” he spat and raised his hand to smite Asmodeus.

The demon growled and lashed Lucifer across the chest hard before grabbing Gabriel and forcing the archangel's head back making him arch his back painfully. “Try it and I'll break his spine.”

Lucifer’s hand faltered, and those seconds were enough for Loki to stalk over to Lucifer, angelic cuffs in hand… and it made a clicking sound as Loki closed it around Lucifer’s ankles and pulled.

Michael keened from where he was laying down as he saw Lucifer taken by surprise and fall over to the floor.

Gabriel whimpered in pain and sorrow. _‘Sorry… sorry… so sorry…’_

Asmodeus grinned mercilessly and jerked Gabriel backward even more. The Messenger loosed a sob. It hurt… it hurt…. Please… don't…

“Asmodeus, you can get your daddy,” Loki sneered at Lucifer who growled and tried getting him, but a snap and it had the archangel all tied up.

The demon laughed and dropped Gabriel reaching for Lucifer who he dragged towards the cage. “Time to lock you back up. I hope your ready to watch us break your brothers.” Asmodeus sneered throwing Lucifer into the cage and locking it. The demon then snapped up another two cages. “For the other dogs.”

“N--!”Lucifer emitted a shriek when he was pushed in a cage, terror filling him as he was once again locked up in a place barely fitting him. Only, this time, not him, his vessel.

Asmodeus hit a button on the side of the lever system automation it and walked back to Gabriel who was sobbing lowly. The demon didn't even care as he dropped his pants and started fucking the youngest archangel chuckling at his whines and grunts. “You like this don't you. I bet you do.” The demon snapped up a horse chop and whipped the Messenger's sides and back. “Giddy up doggy.” 

Gabriel grunted and jerked as the demon whipped and fucked him. 

Asmodeus laughed and pulled away suddenly walking around to Gabriel's head. He grabbed one end of the wire and pulled the wire off the archangel. He then snapped up a bit like for horses but made to fit a human mouth. He forced the bit between Gabriel's teeth and over his tongue strapping it in place. Before picking up the reins hooked to the bit and going back around to the archangels ass. 

With a grin and a jerk on the reins Asmodeus started fucking Gabriel again. 

Meanwhile Lucifer wailed and wailed as he was repeatedly electrocuted and-- and his claustrophobia... _‘Gadreel!!!’_ he couldn’t help crying out.

Loki was pulling Michael’s head up painfully, pushing his body down… and then his knees went over something not smooth skin. Scar-- oh… interesting… “Property of whom are you, hmm?” Loki taunted. “There’s no name…” he said as he pulled up some blades to get Michael’s wings out, coincidentally tracing the exact same path his previous tormentor did, making the archangel sob as he tried to fight the flashbacks off, thrashing in agony as his spine was curved in an unnatural way, closing his eyes as to not see what his little brothers are going through… Then Loki released him suddenly, and Michael his the ground again. “You have fire?” Loki said, snapping up a branding iron. “Look at his back… I think I’m going to finish the wording before I properly start breaking him. You want your name or it or what?”

Asmodeus grunted. “I'm a little busy but if you don't mind sure… maybe we can brand them all.”

Shrugging, Loki sighed. “Well, you gotta see it, it’s neat. I’ll show you later. For now…” Loki grinned maliciously as he tightened the spiked collar and forced an o-ring to Michael’s mouth. “Hmmm… what else… Oh.” He snapped up two things afterwards, a headband and a tail butt plug.

At this point, Michael knew what that tail-like thing was. No. No. Oh Father please no… he jerked away, crying out in pain at the painful tug on his neck. The trickster just chuckled and walked behind him and forced his legs apart, making Michael’s already painful knees felt like they were freshly drilled again, and then he forced the plug in and the archangel went full hysterical as the flashbacks fully hit him.

Asmodeus laughed at the sight. “Ooo… you have a good one.” The demon hissed jerking on the reins as he fucked Gabriel. 

The Messenger was crying and grunting in pain. Blood dripping from his mouth and coating his thighs.

“Good one? What do you mean?” Loki casually said before pulling his pants’ zipper down and forcing his dick in Michael’s mouth, effectively muffling any sound even as the archangel jerked and thrashed in his chain… hmm chain. Need more, Loki decided, and snapped up more chains to hold the archangel down, but giving him just a little room to struggle. “Now that’s good.”

“Yes… I have a good ride there.. my little doggy is so amusing with his noises.” Asmodeus said jerking the reins again whipping Gabriel with the horse chop. “Aren't you boy. You like cock don't you. You like being rode and whipped.”

“Aw, he is little, though,” Loki laughed. “I mean, I guess. But look at mine,” he said, yanking Michael’s head up, relishing in the glazed eyes and the tears running down the oldest archangel’s face. “He does like being choked, don’t you, boy?”

The demon laughed. “Yes but I like my toys small they bleed more. Your does look pretty through.”

“Maybe we should test them a bit; switch around?”

“We can…” Asmodeus said as he came pulling out of Gabriel. 

“Sure,” Loki let let the collar a bit loose and forced Michael to swallow as he came. “That’s a nice, little pup… Hmm. I can actually call my kids here..” he pondered. “Nah. Later.”

The demon laughed. “You can if you want.”

“Not too crowded?” Loki grinned.

“No… go ahead… oh wait a minute how big are your kids?”

“Huge. Depends on what size they want to be, though.”

“Hmmm… maybe in a bit..”

….

Gadreel woke to his own pleas. The exguard rolled himself into a ball shaking with fear and remember pain. He ran his hands over his own body clothes. He was dressed. Oh thank Father. The angel felt horrible and disgusting. He looked around for the bathroom and headed for it on shaking legs. He blinked at Lucifer's call. ‘ _Starlight… I'm here… what's wrong?’_

 _‘Gadreel…’_ Lucifer sobbed. _‘Cage… cage… sorry… cage…’_

_‘What? What you mean? Hey. Hey. Hey… it's okay.. do you need me?’_

_‘Cage… Cage… Small… Tight… Hurts… Out, out, OUT!’_

_‘I'm coming Starlight. I'm coming.’_ Gadreel said as he slowly carefully followed the bond. His mate was panicking and needed him. He would get there. Wherever there was…

Lucifer was still sobbing in the bond-link.

Gadreel cursed lowly as he peeked through the crack under the door. How to get in… hmmm… 

_‘Gabe… Mike… sorry… Hurts, hurts, small… hurts…’_ Lucifer was laying limp in the cage, occasionally twitching and jerking when the electricity came through.

Gadreel growled lowly and tried the door. Thankful that he could open it. He slipped inside slowly. 

Lucifer blinked as the bond loosened. _‘Gad...reel? Safe?’_

The exguard slowly worked his way to Lucifer's side… well as close as he could get. _‘Starlight… where is the off switch?’_

_‘Hh… hhhh… why… no…. They-- see….?’_

Gadreel bit his lip. _‘Okay.. okay.. hold on…’_ The angel watched closely to find the timing. Before opening the cage door quietly and reaching for Lucifer. _‘Come on…. Hurry out of there…’_

Lucifer was limp but his eyes focused on Gadreel, slowly, painfully crawling out… _‘You… no hurt?’_

‘I'm good… hold on… I'm going to get those cuffs off of you.’ Gadreel said quickly popping the cuffs off without a sound.

The Morningstar was limp, silently crying on Gadreel’s shoulder.

Michael was gagging, having been forced to swallow and he accidentally locked eyes with Gadreel, his glazed, flashback-filled eyes not quite recognizing the other before he looked away.

 _‘How…? How… okay? Bond… pain…’_ Lucifer asked.

 _‘I am used to pain… it ached… but… yeah… can you focus, please… I need you to kill those two bastards. Gabriel and Michael are hurt.. but if we don't kill those two they will notice us… and… and….. I can't… I can't… please…’_ Gadreel said softly fighting flashbacks. The sounds. The scent. He shuddered. 

‘Kill…. Kill?’ Lucifer echoed before he shakily raised a hand to Asmodeus. ‘No… escape…? Tell… tell…’

‘We got to finish this now… before they hurt you more or find me. We try and leave they will find us… Lucifer please… I know its hard.. but please…’ Gadreel said trying to focus on reality and not his building memories. 

Lucifer then tried his best to focus and smote Asmodeus… only to be shocked when the demon didn’t die, but was definitely injured. ‘How… run. Run. Run!’

Loki snarled as he snapped the door closed. “I wonder who is that angel… hmm?” he looked at the prince of hell. “You okay? Gabe’s grace got you?”

‘Ar… archangel grace… they…’ Lucifer realized, paling and shaking in fear.

Asmodeus growled lowly. “I will be.. get them…”

Gadreel whined trying to pull Lucifer toward the door as he was slowly losing his hold on reality.

Lucifer crawled with Gadreel, scrambling to the door.

“They won’t get far…” Loki calmly walked to them. “Here, kitty kitty…” he grinned, grabbing a pair of grace cuffs from the shelf and immediately shackled them both together.

Gadreel thrashed crying out his eyes going wild.

Asmodeus smirked. “Well he will be easy to break.”

“Ah, about that branding iron,” Loki said, dragging the newer captives in the room before he went to his main victim and twisted Michael carelessly, making him let out a wordless scream, showing his bleeding, marked back. “Neat work, I’d say.” 

“Oh yeah… let's sign it.” The demon said as he walked closer.

“Or brand our names; you on Gabe and I have him or… just all?” 

“Hmmm yeah let's brand our pets with our names… what about the new ones?” 

Gadreel was shaking and whining trying to hide behind Lucifer.

“A lesser angel and the devil,” Loki whistled in appreciation. “I dunno… should we? Or just… put them in the cage? ... They strike me as cats, for some reason.” 

“Hmmm .. the one is meowing enough to be one. Annoying thing. We can give them to your kids… or cage them… or…. Whatever… Daddy needs to pay.. but the other…”

“How do you want Lucifer to pay?” 

“I want him to suffer… “

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You want him to suffer? ...make him hurt his little brother. I heard he and Gabriel were close…” 

“Ooo…. You are good… yes… and the lesser… what about him…”

The pagan waved dismissively. “I’m sure my kids will be… good with him.”

“Alright.” Asmodeus said going over to Lucifer and dragging him closer to Gabriel. “You got two choices front or back.”

The Morningstar hissed as his leg, chained together with Gadreel, dragged on the floor. “Wha-- what?” he said, gulping. No. No. Please not let it be what he is thinking of.

“Okay.. then I guess I will pick…” The demon laughed. Snapping up a device and after forcing Lucifer into place tied to there. “This in be fun…’

Lucifer keened in horror, the device… well, it’s not actually a device, just a small pole where his hands were tied at under Gabriel’s chin, and he was basically on a very rabbit-breeding like position, where he was basically forced to-- everytime he moved, his front would just-- rub over--

Loki laughed when Michael just whined and keened in horror at the scene in front of him. “Oh, right. Time to call Fenrir and Sleipnir.” 

Gadreel stared in glaze eyed shock.. his mate… his mate… A low cold growl rose from the angel. His eyes glowing with grace and rage. 

“You still can’t do anything,” Loki hissed, “I should separate you two… or…” he glanced at Michael and grinned maliciously. “Or if you’re jealous… I’m sure you and his brother will get along.” 

Gadreel turned to Loki too far gone in his instincts to realize what the Pagan really said.. “Mine… Luc is MIne…”

“Oh, interesting,” Loki said, “Actually jealous, hmm?” 

Michael thrashed and whined, as Loki dragged him to Gadreel. “Nearly forgot about the ring…” Loki said to himself, snapping away the O ring in Michael’s mouth before trying Michael under Gadreel, and separated the cuffs holding Lucifer and Gadreel before leashing the guard. 

No, no, not Lucifer’s mate, he-- Michael whined. “No, no…” he weakly said as Loki tied his legs around Gadreel’s waist.

“Should be a fun watch. Asmodeus, make Lucifer see this. I want to see his reaction…” Loki smiled.

The demon happily turned the breeding stand. “Pay attention now my pets.” 

Gadreel froze.. what… no… NO...NO...NO… 

Lucifer, crying and tied in the position where he was forced to…. to… do this to his brother, froze as the weight of what he’s doing fall more on him like bricks. “No…”

“Let go, let go…” Michael pleaded before Loki strapped a muzzle on him. 

Asmodeus laughed and whipped Lucifer harshly. “Giddy up.” He whipped again. “Nice Loki… nice…”

Gabriel whimpered in horror… oh Luc… 

“Either you do it to him,” Loki said, pulling a syringe in front of Gadreel and Lucifer, “Or I make you want to do it to him.” 

The second oldest archangel thrashed. No! No, no, no no, no!!! “No!” he growled out.

Michael, who was laid on his back and could see what was going on, sobbed. Please… don’t make this break their bond; it’s been through enough…

Gadreel whined lowly… “Please… not this… please… don't….” 

Asmodeus smirked and watched.

“Asmodeus… you want Lucifer suffering? Because I think I know who this angel is, from their actions…” Loki smirked and plunged the syringe on the guard’s neck, giving Gadreel more than one dose of aphrodisiac. “His mate.” 

The demon laughed. “Perfect…”

Gadreel whined his eyes on Lucifer's. ‘Starlight…..’

‘Love, love, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….’ Lucifer said as he still refused to do what the demon wished him to.

“You got more of that… maybe it will get.. kitty here moving.” Asmodeus growled whipping Lucifer viciously.

Loki smiled and gave Asmodeus a syringe, watching if… “Huh, what if I give the pup one, too? ...I wonder if Michael has any mate. If he does, that’ll be great…” 

“Let's dose them all.” Asmodeus hissed as he injected Lucifer.

“No, let one still able to think while the rest are mindless. That one will suffer… but if we dose them all, when they sober up, they’re all gonna suffer anyway…” Loki contemplated, another syringe already in his hand.

“It will be fun to watch them all.”

Loki injected Michael with the potion. “Good thinking. Ah… honestly, though…. You could make Lucifer truly suffer if only you didn’t inject him. He will be watching, forced to rut on Gabe… but well. It’s fine.” 

Michael whined. No. No, he’ll never give in, never… no...

“So it's a good thing I only gave him a little bit of this stuff..” Asmodeus said holding out the almost full syringe. “Give the rest to Gabriel?”

“Up to you, but why not?” Loki smirked.

‘Gadreel… love? Love?’ Lucifer called desperately as he saw Gadreel’s eyes started getting unfocused.

Asmodeus smirked and injected Gabriel with the rest of the potion.

‘St...ght… Lo… oo…. Sry..’

Lucifer’s eyes started tearing up and he wailed in rage and pain. His mate, his, his, his… 

“Oh, damn. He looked like he could kill Michael at this rate,” Loki huffed a laugh. 

Asmodeus smirked watching. “Oh yeah… this is good…”

Gadreel whined lowly his breathing going ragged. 

“Hmm…” Loki knelt and pushed Michael a bit upwards, his blade ready, and he slashed slowly and deeply on both sides of Michael’s back, once, twice… “Ah, there we go, those wings…” 

Gadreel whimpered as the bond stretched tight like a rubber band about to snap. The angel huffed a breath coughing sharply. Blood dripped down his chin. His wings pressed tight under his vessel's skin. He could feel the heat from them. The angel wheezed his eyes wide and unfocused. Pain. Pain and need.. 

Lucifer started trembling, crying and trembling, turning to look at Loki and Asmodeus in hatred and looked down at Michael in anger and devastation. ‘Fight it… please…’ he told Gadreel. 

“Hmmm. I wonder why the lesser one’s coughing blood?” Loki said as he ran the sole of his shoes on one of Michael’s wings in an attempt to spur him on.

“Could it be the potion?” Asmodeus asked.

Gadreel blinked and shook his head coughing harder. More blood dripped. He blinked fighting the need. Focusing on the pain from his bond. ‘Star….’

Unbonded and inexperienced, Loki managed to get the oldest archangel to start rutting against Gadreel in need, eyes glazed.

“Ooh, got one,” Loki grinned. “Hmm… maybe… but it won’t kill them, anyway.” 

Gabriel whimpered in horror.. ‘Michael stop. Stop. Your kill him. MICHAEL!’

Michael managed to stop when Gabriel yelled at him, gritting his teeth. ‘Need… something… what is this...’

“Huh, I wonder….” Loki frowned. “Will it kill him? I never tried this on angels. The archangels doesn’t seem hurt, though… Mine seems like he’s definitely holding back.” 

‘It's a sex potion… don't move… you give in… you will kill Gad… Talk to me okay… don't move…’

Gadreel wheezed painfully his eyes on Lucifer. ‘Hurts… Star… love… o..’

That was it. That was the last straw. Lucifer trembled in his bonds and thrashed violently, not caring if it hurts him or Gabriel or whoever, he just wanted to get near his mate…

‘Why they… do this…’ Michael tried to fight his instincts, ‘Cruel… cruel…’ 

“Something’s definitely up with the lesser angel,” Loki mumbled. 

Gabriel set his feet and shoved forward tipping the stand towards Gadreel and Michael. ‘They thought it would be fun… they want to hurt us… to make Luc suffer…’

“You got in antidote..” Asmodeus said.

Loki nodded and put the antidote to Gadreel before getting Michael out then looked up in alarm when he heard something breaking.

Lucifer’s straps broke and he immediately grabbed Gadreel, hissing at Loki, not caring that their fall also made him and Gadreel land on Michael’s wing.

The oldest archangel screeched in pain. Wing… wing… hurts… 

Gabriel spit out the bit glad the straps for it broke in the fall. “You Dad Damned bastard. Start running…. Luci… he is your threat. He tried to take your mate…” ‘Auntie Amara… help please…’ 

Gadreel coughed up more blood. His wings unfurled smoking. 

Loki just ran and grabbed Michael’s leash and snapped, disappearing alongside the oldest archangel and the demon.

“Gadreel, love, love…” Lucifer exclaimed, scrambling for a blade to cut their cuffs.

Gabriel growled lowly as Loki vanished. “You won't get away with this…” The Messenger thrashed against the breeding stand still tied to it. “Damn pagan!”

Gadreel clung to Lucifer gasping for breath.

Lucifer managed to cut their cuffs away and the Morningstar started sending his grace to Gadreel.

The angel just wheezed flecks of blood on his lips. He whined as his wings smoked.

“Hush, hush…” Lucifer sent more of his grace.

“Shit… Luc get out of here. Get to Raph… his flight feathers are burning.” Gabriel said in horror.

“My everything was burnt and electrocuted. I can’t even move my wings,” Lucifer gritted his teeth.

“Oh… fuck….” Gabriel said.

Gadreel whimpered and cried nuzzling Lucifer. ‘Starlight….’

“Yeah. Here,” Lucifer gave Gabriel the blade.

Gabriel took it. “Thanks… Luc… I'm sorry… This is my fault… I am so sorry…”

“No need to be sorry. It fucking hurts, no wonder you screamed…” Lucifer sighed. “Go to your mate. The potion is still in you.” 

“I can't… I can't fly anymore than you can…” Gabriel whispered putting the blade on the ground without cutting himself free. 

Gadreel cried as he coughed up more blood. ‘Starlight.. Hurts…’

“Oh, fuck it,” Lucifer said. ‘Raphael!!’ 

….

“Look. Two things: one, if you want to get Gabe, go ahead. He should still be strapped, but who knows about Lucifer and the angel,” Loki said, “two: I paid and saved your life. I’ve literally changed dimensions.”

Asmodeus huffed. “I have his grace i can track him later. Thank you for the shift exit.”

“I’m the Norse god who everyone in the Norse pantheon wants to kill,” Loki sighed. “You know what’s good?” he said, “My kids got a desperate archangel to play with~” 

Asmodeus laughed. “Mind if I watch.”

“Ask my kids,” Loki grinned. “I threw him to their room. Either the kids are playing or torturing him for killing Odin, I have no idea.” 

The demon nodded. “Where are they?”

“That room at the end of that corridor,” Loki pointed. “I’ll go clean up a bit before seeing them. They know we’re here.” 

Asmodeus smirked and snapped himself clean before heading down the corridor.

Muffled sounds of a howl and a scream could be heard.

Asmodeus grinned and knocked lightly.

The door opened and a brunet munching on a carrot showed up. “Huh. So you’re dad’s friend. Whaddya want? Thanks, by the way, he’s…” the pagan grinned and bit the carrot.

“Yeah he's something else… mind if I watch?”

“He didn’t even pass out, I’m impressed. Come in.” 

….

“Yo, Chuck! I’m going to Hell,” Amara said. “Take Raphael?” 

“Sure… have fun… call me if you need me..” Chuck said distractedly.

“I’ll never call you,” Amara laughed before she went to Raphael’s room. “Kid, let’s go.” 

Raphael gripped his med bag in one hand and took his Aunt's in the other. “We should hurry.. Michael headed there hours ago.”

“Did he?” Amara said before teleporting them to Gabriel. “What happened?!” 

“My friend got pissed off because his Dad picked a fight with a patrol and lost.” Gabriel said shifting on the stand. “He has Mikey.. could you find him?”

Raphael cursed. “Luc… may I check Gad out?” The Healer asked not getting close until Lucifer said he could.

“Yes, you can.” Lucifer handed Gadreel over to Raphael. “...thank you.” 

“I’ll try,” Amara sighed. “But mind, there are many dimensions, many places… so… might miss something or some things. Need time, too.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Loki… he is with Loki…”

Gadreel whimpered and cried reaching out to Lucifer his eyes full of pain and fear.

Raphael just got to work after sitting down on the floor. He wasn't going to try and stay on his feet. It hurt to much. 

Lucifer laced his hands with Gadreel, shushing him and soothing him. “It’s okay…” 

Raphael frowned as he worked. “Your bond is… almost broken. You have to stay touching him.” 

Gabriel just hung his head. He had done this. It was on him..

“The bastard nearly forced me to fuck Gabe and him to fuck Mike,” Lucifer hissed, still lacing his hand with Gadreel 

“If he had…” Raphael trailed off. <

“...I know.” Lucifer hung his head.

Raphael just kept working. “Okay… your turn.” The Healer turned to Lucifer and healed him carefully. 

“Raph… sorry. I know you’re supposed to rest,” Lucifer softly said.[[

“I'm fine. As long as I can sit.. standing hurts..”

“Okay then,” Lucifer said, stroking Gadreel’s hand.

“Okay… your good.. luckily you weren't that bad.” Raphael said softly. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Lucifer replied just as softly.

Gadreel nuzzled Lucifer.

Gabriel shifted whining lowly. He deserved this.. this pian.. he had… he had… he looked down at the blade.

“Where did they even get the cuffs and the blade?” Lucifer wondered. “Gabe, you know whose angel blade is that?” 

“Anna…” Gabriel breathed staring at the blade. 

….

“Kids,” Loki said as he knocked and opened the door, whistling. “Okay, I’m impressed.”

Michael was tied up suspended in the air by some ties and knots and looks a little like a hammock, but only on the back. The archangels legs were hung by some knots to the knees and ankles, legs spread and bloody, while his head hung limply backwards.

“Which wing is this?” Loki picked up a torn-off wing…. No, part of a wing. “What.”

“I know, ew. Fenrir bit the middle off but kinda failed to pull so… we got two parts of that,” Sleipnir sighed.

“Your sons are creative.” Asmodeus said.

“Trickster’s kids,” Loki said simply, grinning. 

“He’ssss…. Ssstrong,” Jor slithered over, “You see? Still conscious.”

Michael whined, head lolling to the side, dazed, pained, and paralyzed in his bonds.

“Good. One thing I learned… an angel’s mate is apparently very much protected by the angel,” Loki said, earning the attention of all his kids. “Go ahead, trial and error~” 

“What are you thinking?” Asmodeus asked. “Hmmm… does Gabriel have one? Maybe… we can get them…”

“Samuel Winchester,” Loki said. “And I’m thinking archangel protection. The kids know what I’m asking… for one or more to successfully mate that thing.” 

“Hmm… good luck with that… I think I am going to go get a hunter…”

“Go ahead,” Loki smiled.

Michael gave a whimper when a massive paw rocked the hammock-like bonds, giving a strain on his joints, his bloody and messily-plucked wings flapping uselessly, trying to keep balance.

Asmodeus smirked and vanished.

“Go on, kids,” Loki said, smirking, before he closed the door again.

…..

“Sam, better?” Dean asked.

The taller hunter just looked at his brother. “Yesh… somewhat… I feel weird…”

“Weird?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Weird like what?” 

“Weird as in well… both that I want to fuck anyone I can and like I feel really guilty about something.”

“...I don’t need to know that… first part,” Dean said, shaking his head in disgust. “Go to the bar. Get a girl. Get some beers down.” 

“Dean… I am mated. No bar. No pick ups.”

“Oh, right,” Dean sighed. “Drink. Go to a sex shop, get something. Why am I telling you? Ew,” the older hunter made a face.

Sam just huffed and walked away into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. 

Dean walked away to his room.

Asmodeus smirked and watched. Waiting for just the right moment before grabbing Sam and vanishing.

…..

Raphael sighed. “Okay let's get you out of here. Where to?”

“Heaven?” Lucifer sighed. “Gadreel’s in a bad condition.”

“I don't know if I can get you there.. Auntie had to bring me here..” Raphael said softly.

Gadreel had curled himself up around Lucifer somehow getting his legs through one of his arms that were hugging the archangel. “Cas..”

Amara made an unamused face. “I’m still here, kids.” 

“‘Cas’? Cas?” Lucifer frowned.

“Sorry… I guess we are use to being on our own…” Raphael said softly hanging his head.

Gadreel blinked. “Cas outside…”

“It’s fine. What do you mean Castiel outside?” Amara asked. “Heaven?” she prepared to wave to bring them all to heaven.

“Lucifer… you in there..” Castiel called. “We got a problem…”

Gadreel smiled. “See…”

Raphael chuckled. “He sensed him…”

“What problem? Just open up,” Lucifer said. 

The angel opened the door slowly. “I am to tell you Crowley is looking already and it as only been a few hours… but Sam is gone…”

“Maybe he went somewhere,” Lucifer suggested. “He’s only human.” 

“True. Maybe he walked somewhere,” Amara said.

“The house reeks of sulfur and Crowley said it was Asmodeus.”

“Shit… okay, to Bobby’s house.”

Amara waved.

…..

Suddenly, everyone was sitting in the living room.

Bobby spun shotgun aimed and his finger on the trigger.

Raphael huffed. “Don't…”

Castiel blinked. “Can we do that again?”

Gabriel groaned lowly. “I can't sense him anywhere near here.”

“Hmmm. No demon,” Amara agreed. “A lot of residual, though.” 

“Hey, Bobby. Sorry,” Lucifer called, hugging Gadreel.

Bobby dropped the shotgun to his side. “You boys alright?”

“No,” Lucifer sighed.

“Can I help?”

“It’s fine… we’re not sure how you can help….” Lucifer sighed. “Fucking demon and pagan.” 

Bobby nodded slowly. “Well you can stay here as long as you want.”

“Bobby?” Lucifer called. “Thank you.” 

“Your welcome Son.” Bobby said.

Castiel smiled lightly. 

Gadreel sighed and nuzzled Lucifer. 

“...Wait. Son???” Lucifer sputtered. “Are you dating my dad too, now??” 

Bobby laughed. “No boy but you are a brother to my boy's husband and that makes you family.”

“Oh,” Lucifer piped up. “...okay. Thank you…” 

Gabriel jerked whining. “Samshine… Samshine…” 

“Gabe?!” Lucifer exclaimed, “What is it?!” 

“He's torturing him… no...no...not Samshine.” Gabriel said softly.

“Who?” Lucifer hissed. “The demon?” 

“...boys…” Amara started. “Not Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory. This is bad.” 

“Sam…. I don't know probably...Where? Where is here?” Gabriel croaked out.

“Do your friend like dimensions? Because there’s endless of them….” Amara said.

“Yeah… Norse… check there..”

“On it.” 

Gabriel whimpered and thrashed against the stand. He needed… so bad… and his mate was being tortured.[stand?]

“Whoa, whoa, Gabe!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Dean went down. “Oh, hi. Where’s Sammy?” 

“Damn them…. Damn them…” Gabriel growled.

“What are you feeling, Gabe?” Lucifer asked seriously. 

“Rack… Boot…”

“Rack?!” Lucifer exclaimed. “.... Fuck.” 

“Yeah.. he's hurt.. and now he's horrified at something.”

“Something… maybe more torture devices.” 

“He feel sick to his stomach.”

“Uh… the demon?” Lucifer frowned. “He can make everyone sick to their stomachs just by existing.” 

“No Sam..feels like he's going throw up and he is mad too.”

“...Okay. I don’t know.” 

“Yeah..”

…..

“Uncle Deus,” Fenrir greeted, now in human form. “I got kicked out of the room, apparently it’s ‘not my turn’. Who’s this human?” 

Asmodeus shook his head. “That's to bad. This is Sam Winchester he is Gabriel's mate. Want to help me rough him up?” The demon asked snapping up some torture devices.

“What can I do?” Fenrir grinned.

“Whatever you want besides killing and fucking him. Sorry we don't know what set the other one off so it would best to be safe.” Asmodeus said throwing Sam's unconscious form onto the floor.

“Hmm. That’s fine…” Fenrir grinned, walking to the torture devices. “We can always try things out.” 

The demon grinned.

“Let’s try popping his joints,” Fenrir growled. 

Asmodeus smirked and picked Sam up strapping him into the device. “Let the fun begin.”

“Maybe wake him up first,” Fenrir said. “How to wake humans up?” 

“That's the fun part. This will wake him up..” Asmodeus said twisting the wheel.

Sam groaned as Asmodeus twisted the wheel and tightened the ropes pulling on the hunter's joints. A sharp popping sound was almost drown out by Sam's scream of agony.

“Ohhh sounds like those wings, but the wings also had some ripping sound,” Fenrir laughed, “And he’s now longer!” 

“Yes… we could keep going but that would kill him. So next?”.

“Hmmm…. What is this… is this a shoe?” Fenrir blinked, raising a huge shoe.

“Ooo. The boot. Here put it on his foot. Good. Now tighten it down.” Asmodeus said.

“Tighten it??” The wolf frowned. “How do you tighten this thing??” 

“Twist the screws.”

“Oh. Ohhhh….” Fenrir obeyed.

Sam screamed as his foot was crashed. “Stop… Stop..”

Asmodeus smirked. “Call your mate and I will.”

“Screw off.”

“Hey, oh… who’s this?” Sleipnir appeared. “The angel’s fainted, finally.” 

“Too bad. Screw’s in,” Fenrir twisted it just a bit more.

“Go ahead and do the other one. This is Sam Winchester he is Gabriel's mate.”

“Screw it in… sure. Or, you know, I was kind of thinking he could clean up over the room. Hel will kill us if we call her.” Sleipnir shrugged, now munching on an apple.

“Hmmm… he could do that.. but well just the one leg for now .. make him clean up and see what awaits his mate…” Asmodeus said with a cold smile.

The two pagans laughed and Sleipnir led the hunter to the room, while Fenrir gave Sam the cleaning supplies. They opened the door wide.

“Damn it, Jor, he’s already unconscious, you… what’s the fun when he’s unconscious?” Fenrir complained. “This is Sam. He’s gonna clean up.” 

The giant snake didn’t care, just kept fucking the fainted archangel. “Clean up, then. I’ll be done in a few,” Jor hissed, tail flicking Michael’s head up. “Hmm… later we can, I dunno, give him that tail thing back? And the gag. And a board so he doesn’t break his neck.” 

Sam was horrified by the sight. “Michael…” 

Asmodeus laughed and shoved the hunter. “Get cleaning.”

Blood and broken feathers was all over the room, with questionable bodily fluids and sharp objects and adult toys strewn all over carelessly.

Sam panted and started hoping he could somehow help Michael. 

The snake hissed loudly before slipping out and pulling some ties so Michael’s head was supported. “Oh, that workssss... Hello, cleaner guy. If you want to fuck the angel… jusssst do it.” 

Sam glared at the snake. “I am going to skin you.”

“I can sssskin you,” Jor hissed before leaving.

Sam looked around luckily alone. “Michael.. come on wake up.” ‘Cas. Lucifer. Gadreel. Raphael. Anyone… help!’

The archangel stirred, but didn’t wake.

“How long will he take?” come a muffled voice from the corridor. 

“Meh, humanssss. Sssomeone sssee hisss work.” 

“Aw, man… okay. Rock paper scissor?” 

Sam shook Michael. “Come on.. wake up…” ‘Someone.. help.. Michael is here… and this looks bad.. like really bad..’

The archangel whined and slowly blinked his eyes open, instinctively stretching his… oh. His remaining wings… three. Three… Michael teared up.

“Michael… hey man hold on..” ‘They fucking ripped his wings off… or bit them off.. they are pieces everywhere.. come on someone help..’

“...Sam…” Michael whined. “...snake… he…” the archangel sobbed. “...why, why?!” 

“Oh, is the angel awake?” Fenrir’s muffled voice.

Sam looked at the door. “Bastards.” ‘Help… please someone anyone..’

“...why… you here?” Michael whispered, voice hoarse. “... Others… okay?”

“Demon took me… I don't know.. I don't know…’

The door opened. 

Michael trembled in the hammock.

Sam turned and faced the door. Ruby's knife in his hand.

Fenrir walked in in his wolf form, immediately going to Michael. “Aw. Is five minutes not enough for humans to clean a room?” he said, rocking the hammock playfully.

Sam glared and stabbed the wolf's paw. “Leave him alone!” 

“Bad human,” Fenrir hissed and slammed Sam to the wall before he placed his paws on Michael and grinned down.

Crying in fear and knowing what the wolf wanted, Michael wailed.  
…

“You heard that?” Lucifer perked up.

Castiel nodded. “But where?”

Raphael straightened. “I think I can find him.. I just… okay… I got him… injuries.. Luc can you follow the link ..”

“He didn’t talk long enough for me to track,” Lucifer sighed. “A bit more...fuck. Mike’s there too…” 

“Lucifer… anything?”

“... I got it,” Lucifer hissed. 

Amara smiled. “I’ll get your dad. He needs to know.” She then vanished.

Gabriel whimpered. “Samshine…”

Raphael smiled. “Good now hold it. Castiel.”

“Got it.” The angel said and flew.  
….

Amara appeared. “Chuck? Lucifer’s leading.” 

Chuck looked up from the mountain of paperwork. “What? What happened?”

“Your kids!!” Amara yelled, “Your damn kids are being tortured!!!” 

Chuck stood. Running out of his office and the wards on it. The being snarled and vanished.

….

“Chuck has heard,” Amara said, reappearing in Bobby’s.

“Cas went after them…” Raphael said softly ashamed that he had asked it of his little brother.

…..

Castiel flew into the room and hovered by the ceiling.

“Another angel,” Fenrir blinked as he lazily fucked Michael. “JOR! SLEIPNIR! UNCLE!” he howled.

Castiel dove his blade flashing across the wolf's throat as he spun cutting the ropes. 

Michael fell to the floor hard, still trembling. “Cas… tiel… snake…” he cried. “Can’t… kill.” 

“Why not?” Castiel said cutting Michael free.

“Loki… challenged kids…” at this, the archangel sobbed. “...force mate…” 

Castiel snarled. “I'm getting you out of here.” He picked Michael up and looked for Sam.

“Demon, demon,” Michael warned. “Get- get Sam and go…” Michael wiggled out, pointing at Sam’s unconscious body. “GO!” 

Castiel sighed and did so he couldn't disobey. 

Michael hissed, looking at the door. Asmodeus is going to come in…

Asmodeus slammed the door open. “Shit… Who did that?!? LOKI!”

Loki appeared instantly and immediately stiffened in rage. “I think…” he snarled, going to Michael, “You’re really a huge pain in the ass…” the trickster then choked the archangel, going for the spiked collar, letting it dug deep in Michael’s neck before snapping and making holes where the spikes’ points are. “Say goodbye to your grace.” 

“You want to back off now or do you want to die.” Chuck hissed is he appeared.

Loki’s eyes widened and he did immediately back off… leaving Michael’s collar pouring archangel grace everywhere.

Chuck snapped the collar away and healed the wounds it made. His eyes dark. “You dare to harm my Sons and for what… because your Daddy picked a fight he couldn't win. That was on him not my boys.” 

“Are you going to kill everyone here?” Loki hissed. “Do it, then. Now.” 

“No. I'm going to nice thing. I'm gonna give you back what you want and lock you out of my world.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “And what does that mean?” 

“It means you and yours are not allowed on Earth or in Heaven or Hell or Purgatory. You will stay away.”

“...Fine,” Loki hissed. “Go ahead.”

Chuck snapped. The being then turned and picked Michael up healing him completely and vanished dragging Asmodeus with him.  
…..

“Cas!!” Lucifer cheered. “...Where’s Mike?” 

“He order me… I had too… I.. I…” Castiel stuttered setting Sam down and dropping to his knees crying.

“Damn it, General,” Lucifer hissed. “DAD WHERE ARE YOU?!”

‘I am getting your brother. Remind me to remove the wards on my office.. i am sorry..’

“I’m going,” Lucifer snarled before he realized. Gadreel.

Gadreel blinked at Lucifer. “Go….”

“And you?” 

“Go.. you… go…”

“No. Not if it harms you.” 

“Go… Mike need you…”

“You need me. No. I’m not going.” 

Chuck appeared within the room holding Michael with Asmodeus in chains beside him. “I dealt with the Pagans. All of them. But I believe the demon is yours Lucifer.”

“Oh, the bitch. Let’s put you in the cage you put me in, hm?” Lucifer snarled.

“...F--ather… get rid of… it please… don’t.. want mate,” Michael whispered, voice croaking.

“Done.” Chuck said. 

“Auntie--” Lucifer opened his mouth. 

“Kill him?” 

“No. Uh, can you put-- nevermind I think we broke it. What can I do… that kills demons slowly and painfully…” 

“Acid… or burn him.. or how about you just lock him in room with me for a couple hours..” Gabriel hissed.

Raphael shook his head. “Destroy him atom by atom.” 

“Gabe, destroy him,” Lucifer grinned darkly.

“Yeah.. just make it hurt… then someone please get Sam awake and healed and then leave us alone for a week.” Gabriel said.

“Sure,” Lucifer nodded, nuzzling Gadreel. “Daaaaaaddd…” he grinned. “No, it’s fine. I’ll, uh, get Sam… um. How do I heal?”

“Sam or anything?” Chuck asked quietly looking at Lucifer.

Gadreel whined nuzzling Lucifer back. “Your brother is weird.”

“Sam,” Lucifer deadpanned. “And yes. My family is weird. I’m weird. You’re kind of weird…. Good weird.”

‘He still has that stuff in him.. how is he not… doing anything!’

Chuck smiled and gave Lucifer the information. “There you go.”

‘What stuff?’ Lucifer said, scooting closer to Sam while not letting go of Gadreel and started healing.

‘That stuff that made Mike and me…. Needy…’

‘Wait, who still have what in who?’

‘Gabriel.. the needy stuff… Loki gave us..’

‘...Oh. Hmm. I’m… not sure…’ Lucifer frowned. 

Sam blinked awake. “Michael…” The hunter jumped to his feet the knife flashing in front of him. “LEav…. Oh… Hey…”

“SAM!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Michael huffed a laugh. “...thank you.”

Sam blinked and rubbed his neck. “Your welcome. Please tell me someone killed that damn wolf and his brothers.”

“Dad?” Lucifer asked. ‘Sam. Sam, how is Gabriel feeling?’

‘Amm…. As a brother.. you don't want to know… but besides that… guilty and ashamed and… Lucifer does Gabe have issues with blades…’

“They are dealt with.” Chuck said.

“Good.” Lucifer stretched. ‘What issues with blades? He doesn’t like fighting.’

‘I know that… I mean… cutting…’

‘Shit. And I left him in a room of his own…’ Lucifer cursed. 

“Lucifer?” Michael asked softly. “What is it?”

“Gabe,” the younger replied. “Something…”

“...I will talk to him,” Michael said, “...can I, Samuel?”

“Yeah.. go ahead..” Sam said softly. ‘How long ago?’

‘Not long, thankfully,’ Lucifer sighed. ‘Fuck it, why the fuck did I do that? After what we just went through…’

Michael slowly made his way to where Gabriel disappeared to.

…

“Gabriel?” Michael asked, poking his head in.

“Yeah bro.” Gabriel said softly from the bed. 

“...Are you okay?” the oldest archangel asked. “...where is… uh… the… the..”

“Fine.. I banished it.” Gabriel said softly.

“Are you sure you are fine?” Michael shuffled. His knees still hurt, his wings still… have they even grown back? “...may I sit with you?”

“Sure.” Gabriel replied rolling over so he wasn't taking up the whole bed.

Gingerly, Michael hissed as he bent his knees to sit. “As I ask… are you sure you are fine?”

“Are you?”

“...No,” Michael said. 

“It was my fault. All of it.” 

“No. It was not. How could you have known?”

“I broke the deal… I shouldn't have… and I shouldn't have called out at all… if I hadn't they would have never got any of you.. so see it's my fault.”

“So you think,” Michael began, “you are at fault because you trusted us to save you? ...Do you think you shouldn’t have trusted us at all?”

“You were hurt. Gad was hurt. I should have never asked any of you in the first place.”

“Was, were… at least we are not hurt, now, and neither are you,” Michael sighed. “...you said they wanted me, anyway. They will get their way, most likely, with Heaven a mess and me being incapable of saving myself.”

“But you are still hurt and so is Gad. He almost died and that's on me. Because I didn't follow the rules. I could have and it would've have worked out, but no I had to try a play hero and look what happened.”

“Look what happened-- yes, well, you gave Lucifer and Gadreel hope, I’m sure,” Michael said, then his voice went quiet. “Father…. Auntie.. They… did not… well. By not announcing their coming to you… imagine if Lucifer went anyway, because you weren’t there.”

“So I save them once only to damn them the next time. Yeah. ..that's a good thing.. not…”

“Saved them twice. I nearly killed Gadreel, there. And the tilt… that was you. You saved them.” 

“That's only because I have dealt with that crap before...they shouldn't have been there. None of you should have.”

“We should have. You’re our little brother. Why wouldn’t we try and save you?”

“Because I made the mess I should have cleaned to up.”

“No,” Michael ruffled Gabriel’s hair, “It was not your mess, you know. You didn’t make it. Your… not friend made it.”

“I made the deal. I called Lucifer. I lost my head when… when… It's my fault….”

“You made the deal because you’re desperate, and for that, I am sorry,” Michael quietly said, fidgeting. If only, if only he thought more about his little brother… “You called Lucifer was just logical. You needed help.”

Gabriel sniffed. “I should of fought back. I should not have just talked to him. I should have fought…. I could have taking him… you taught me how. ..”

“You are the Messenger. Of course you are more prone to talking than fighting…” Michael sighed, combing his hand through Gabriel’s golden hair. “Gabriel… do not blame yourself for what has happened. How about we just focus to healing? It has happened and we cannot restart, anyway.”

Gabriel sniffed again leaning against Michael. “Okay… but I want more training and I want the rest my Messengers trained. Cas and I are the only ones who have any combat training.”

“Sure,” Michael nodded, wrapping an arm around Gabriel. “I will see to that. I should ask Raphael for healing lessons for the soldiers as well, it is essential…”

“We should all get cross trained enough to hold our own if need be.” 

“Yes, true,” Michael nodded. “...I have a favor to ask, but-- wait, nevermind. I will ask Father…”

“Ask Mike. Maybe I can help?”

Michael’s voice got quieter. “... do not blame yourself either, promise me.”

“Okay. I will try.”

“How many wings do I have?”

Gabriel blinked and pulled away sharply looking. “Six….”

“Oh,” Michael breathed out in relief, though he still couldn’t quite shake the fear that if he moved… he wouldn’t feel half of them on his back… Like he wouldn’t fly if he wanted to. “Oh… oh. Oh. Thank you.”

“Mike…. Did Fenrir?” 

The oldest archangel bit his lip. To pieces, he thought, but… if he said it…

“If I ever see that mutt…” Gabriel growled. 

“Father dealt with them,” Michael sighed. “I just… thought… I don’t know… I felt like… they’re not… there.”

“It will pass. But yeah… I know .. I know.. I'm sorry…”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Gabriel. Please. It was not your fault.”

The Messenger sighed. “Yeah…”

“It truly was not,” Michael said, ruffling Gabriel’s hair. “...you should go to Sam. I think he explained how you feel, and… well… you still have the… effects on you.”

“Yeah…. I should… but I just… I don't know…”

“Why?” Michael blinked. “Don’t know what?”

“How can he feel me? Loki…. Loki….” Gabriel sobbed. 

“Perhaps because you did not want him back?” Michael shrugged. “Samuel loves you, anyway. And, well… I do not quite understand bonds, to be honest, but… that should be it.”

“Then why did Luc and Gad’s almost break… It didn't go as far as he did...with me..” Gabriel sniffed.

“One… it is my fault,” Michael quietly said, tapping his fingers on the sheets and grabbing them in guilt. “I… blocked their bond. By throwing Lucifer in the Cage for so long… eliminating contact… that is why Gadreel nearly died and had to have Lucifer touching him. Gadreel had wanted to charge harassment against Thaddeus, too.”

“But you didn't block their bond Dad did… and what harassment charges…”

“Before you return, I asked Gadreel. He said… harassment. I do not think he wished to say more,” Michael explained, trying to move backwards so he could hug his knees. “...but I think I know what has been done to him.”

“But if…. Then… he's gonna never let anyone else near him but Lucifer… or take a really long time to be able to…”

“Well… he’s never been separated from Lucifer until now,” Michael said. “I think that is why.”

“No… well some… but Luc won't hurt and he knows it on in instinctive level ….everyone else will.”

“What do you mean… oh. Oh. Lucifer will not hurt him, everyone else… yes, well,” Michael shrugged. “I do not know. Do forgive me, but you should ask him… I am unbonded, after all.” His features darkened. “Except for a few hours…” he muttered, growling.

Gabriel looked at Michael. “No.. I won't ask him. It will just make him more afraid. It takes years to get over that stuff… I think I will stay up here for a while… I don't really want to deal with people right now..”

“Okay,” Michael nodded. “Should I send Samuel in? ...That sounds… uh…”

“No. Not right now..”

“Okay.” Michael said. “...do you want me to stay?”

“If you want…” Gabriel said softly.

“Of course,” Michael said, smiling. “Of course. What do you wish to do?”

“Pillow fight…” Gabriel whispered back throwing a pillow at Michael.

Michael would deny his giggle until the end of time, but he threw the pillow back accurately at Gabriel’s face, laughing openly.

Gabriel laughed as he threw more pillows. In minutes there was feathers and down everywhere but the two archangels were laughing as they flopped down onto the bed. “Don't tell Raph.. deal?”

“Deal,” Michael said. Everything ached, but it was the best he felt since… since… he didn’t know.

Gabriel chuckled lowly rolling over and losing his wings as he yawned cuddling his big brother. “Love ya Mi… play more later…” he said yawning again. His wings flapped once then laid over them both. In minutes Gabriel was asleep. 

Michael hummed an ancient tune, relishing in the moment before he too fell asleep.

It was a while later when Sam and Lucifer couldn't take the waiting anymore so Sam went up to find the two archangels asleep. Wings wrapped around each other. The hunter quietly slipped back downstairs. “They're asleep.”

“It’s fine. We can go home, they’re resting…” Lucifer softly added. “That didn’t hurt,” he looked at Gadreel.

“No… arched a bit but didn't hurt.” Gadreel said softly. “We should remake our nest…”

“Yes, we should,” Lucifer smiled. “Guys… we’ll be going.”

“Come back soon. Don't be a stranger you hear.” Bobby said from his desk.

“Thank you both of you.” Sam said.

Castiel smiled and nodded from where he was holding a sleeping Dean on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that lmao -AAutumn


End file.
